galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gregor Hullen
Gregor Hullen was the former deputy principal at Begs High School, before he was sacked from his position. and sent to jail for fraud. Hullen was later killed in jail from a beating. Hullen was known to be a great liar and a good friend when it was needed, but he was hated throughout his career as the deputy. Young Career Hullen was one of the best in class at the Begs Uni Center and he was sent to work at Begs High School, and also serve as the Deputy. He was the youngest in the schools history to take the position over at such a young age. Hullen learnt to be sneaky in his dealings as the deputy and was never found out until his later days. Gregor was sometimes seen as trusted but not all the time and the times he was he was telling the truth. Bringing Back Quinton After Quinton had retired from the NOL, he tried to bring back Quinton and make sure he was working at the school. It turned out successful and Hullen wanted to watch his fall from grace. So over the couple of months he tried to bring him back he tried the worst ways to bring destruction. Hullen in a room with his school aged son said to him "I want you to watch Philips. I want to watch Quinton's fall from grace. It will be marvelous to see him go down." Destruction Abroad Hullen was known for his deceptive behaviour and he knew hey knew about it. But Hullen always had the upper hand when it came to the destruction of what he truly loved to do. He secretly made plans for the upper half of H Block to collapse and blame it on poor construction work, and get someone he trusted to be trapped and someone else to save them. Hullen was evil and he enjoyed it. BTEC Revenge After he was sought out by BTEC for his lies, Hullen again lied to BTEC just so they would get off his case. "Gregor, these allegations are very serious. If anymore like this appear you will lose your job, and possibly go to jail for it, do you understand." "I know, but I refuse to think that I did all this. Trust me.." "We're getting a bit low on trust and we see whatever you're trying to prove.." Forcing The Pain As Quinton knew he was going to have to serve his time as a year advisor but he knew it wouldn't last long. Hullen walked in on Quinton who said "Quinton. It's time to be a year advisor for year 8. They need a figure who will listen to you." Quinton then said "I know. But it's going to be hard to be the chief of surgery and all the work that has to be done." Hullen then said "It's up to you, you can do it and get it over with. Or the legacy will continue." Quinton then said "You're not joking this time. Neither am I. I'll do the job." Quinton only lasted a year as the year advisor as he couldn't help anymore. He parted with all his wisdom to everyone. Quinton told the year "I'm sorry everyone, but I can't be the year advisor anymore. As your just a hard year group to try and part any wisdom on. You're a good year, but a hard one to advise. Hullen will chose your next advisor." Quinton walked out and back into his office where Hullen walked in and said "You tried Quinton, it's a hard job you know." "I tried...I tried. I don't need your pity. I can do whatever I can do to make people healthy again, but I can't help year 8 into senior years. There's a problem there." Quinton opened his briefcase and pulled out notes from his patients. "See I can help this person with hamstring cramps, but not someone with a family problem.." "Quinton..Quinton stop. I didn't mean that, but it doesn't matter. Not all teachers can't help it. It's not always an easy job." Quinton then said "I'm taking time off. As long as I need." Quinton then wrote on his door "Time off until further notice." Quinton then put his folders back into his case and said "You'll know where I am going to be." "Quinton. You're going to quit aren't you?" Quinton then said "No. Not yet." "But Quinton what will the bo--" "You say board and I'll rip your tongue out. That is why I'm taking time off. Because you can't stop saying board in every sentence to me!" Quinton rushed his hand across the desk and said "I'll see you later." Quinton then walked out of his office leaving Hullen to wonder what just happened. Quinton was so annoyed he drove 4 hours to the Board of Teachers Education Centre (BTEC) in Hyten. Quinton walked into the Board office where he said "You." "Dr Quinton. Welcome to BTEC." "Put me on the phone to Hullen. I want to tell him in a lower voice to stop saying "The Board." in every sentence.." The head then said "You can impersonate me?" "Sure can." "Alright go ahead." Quinton phoned the number and in a lower voice said "Is this Mr. Hullen?" "Sure is. The names Gregor." Quinton then chuckled to himself. "It's the Board. And we'd like you to stop with saying Board in every sentence. Because the school also has a former nurse of Paedatrics." "We do?" "Trish Merriweather." "Oh we do.." "You're an idiot Hullen. I've been informed Dr Quinton Philips returned to work at the hospital, and he is unhappy with the way you are treating him." "He never told me that." "He wouldn't tell you but he phoned us saying he wasn't happy about the pressure by saying that the board is more important then his job. You are now to leave him alone." "Well alright. But one thing?" What is it Gregor?" "I'll stop annoying him when you can fix the floor in the English Staffroom!" "Agreed." Quinton then said to Hullen "Alright anymore annoying Quinton and you'll be sent to the worst school in the state." "No..Not Huppon?" "Yes that school." Quinton then hung up and said "He'll leave me alone if you fix the floor in the English staffroom. I agreed that you'll fix it and make sure you do. I have lives to save." Quinton said goodbye and went to the hospital were he was in the operating room and he met Dr Babcock (Former crush, but moved on) She was a trained surgeon and anesthetist, but this time she accidently overdosed the patient on a drug to help the patient stay calm and asleep during surgery. Quinton said "How long have you been doing this Doctor?" "3 years. But this was an accident. A one off. I swear it will never happen again.." Quinton smiled and said "It's ok. You're kind of cute." "Quinton.." said Jack who was in the room with him said "Dr Babcock's brother is a Neurologist of Coruscant." "I like mysterious.." Babcock smiled and said "I like you to Dr Quinton." Quinton then said "I'm also a PD teacher at Begs high, but I'm on leave their until further notice. I had a fallout with Hullen and him saying the word 'board' in every sentence. eg. "Quinton the board will not like this.. Quinton the board isn't yours." That just annoyed me to the core.." 4 months later Quinton still didn't return to the school after half a year off. Quinton was in surgery doing an "Anchor Reconstruction" on a former teammate, until the phone. "Quinton it's Hullen." "Put him on Speaker." "Quinton. Are you coming back to the school?" "Give me time to think, about it a little longer." "Look Quinton you have to come in." Quinton then said "Can it wait? I have to finish this ACL Anchor reconstruction." "It can wait, but come back here when your ready. Goodbye." "Bye." the phone went to the tone and Quinton threw the scalpel across the room causing him to lose focus and say "I wonder what he wants.." "Quinton. We'll finish up here. You go and see what he wants." "Are you sure? Jack are you sure you want to finish off this surgery?" "Quinton we're sure. Go." Quinton took of his gloves and said "This better be worth it. "Quinton then grabbed his recorder and said "Surgery taken over by Dr Jack Philips, finishing up anchors and then removing equipment." Quinton turned off his recorder and placed it in his pant pocket. Quinton nodded and said "See you guys later." Quinton walked out of the operating room and got changed into his suit. He changed recordings in his recorder and went back to the school. Hullen rushed up to Quinton who was still walking into the school when Hullen said "We need your help" Quinton hit his pants where his recorder was and turned it on. "And why should I help you?" "Because the bottom of H block has collapsed." "Yeah and you should wait for the proper people to get into and save those kids." Quinton...Your 'flame' is still in there. She is the only one unaccounted for. Some students are still trapped, but if you find your 'flame' you will find your kids.. "Who is my flame?" "You know.." "No.. Not Kari.." Hullen nodded and said "Help is coming but they'll be awhile. Help the kids first and you can save Kari." "But I found the woman of my dreams.. It's Lauren.." "Save your colleague and leave your love interest out of this." Quinton then went over to the hole that was opened and said "Wish me luck." Quinton was in the debris pile which was the lower half of H block. Quinton pulled out his recorder and said "Is this even legal? Send a doctor into a debris pile. Pretty sure, this is not legal." Quinton put his recorder back in his pants and yelled "Is anyone here? Can anyone hear me?" "Quinton. Is that you?" "Yes. It is." Quinton walked over to the debris and picked it up, it was Kari. "Kari.." "Quinton.." The two looked in each others eyes and they kissed each other. "You're my apparent flame." Kari chuckled and said "That'd be right! Haha. Quinton you have the best sense of humour." Quinton helped Kari up and said "Are you hurt?" Kari nodded with "That debris across my legs probably broke one of them." Kari tried to put pressure on her leg but the pain was incredible. Quinton held her injured leg and said "The hole I can through was tiny, we try to move any of this debris, and the rest of the building could collapse. I am going to have to carry you through." As Quinton carried Kari out of the building he placed her on the ground as help came. "Quinton, I didn't think you were actually going to do that!" said Hullen. As a police officer came and held handcuffs in his hands Quinton said "There are still more kids in there. The building is still unstable!" Hullen snuck away and went to his office. Quinton was arrested, but not without giving Kari a kiss first." Quinton was taken to court and all his things were seized. "Quinton Philips how do you plead?" "Not guilty." "Dr Quinton you realise the ramifications of what you did to save a 'flame' of your love life." Quinton then grabbed out his recorder and said "I carry a recorder around, everytime I do surgery. So.. I recorded the conversation between me and Hullen. Hullen ran away when I was arrested." Just as Quinton said that Hullen was brought in, in handcuffs and had a smirk on his face. Quinton pressed play on his recorder and the court listened to it: "Quinton...We need you here. The school needs you.." "How about no? I do need to remember about my job here about the hospital.." "Who cares about them! Quinton come on!" "I don't want to be arrested for saving a kids life without being in a hospital first." "But the board Quinton!" "STOP mentioning the board! I don't care about the board. The board wants me to do my job! BOTH OF THEM.." "Whinge whinge whine. you better get back here. Or you won't have a teaching job here any more." the recorder stopped and Hullen laughed. Quinton then said "He was responsible for the building collapse. I was arrested after saving my crush.." Hullen then said "Yeah, and I was the one who put mold in the sink and broke all the windows.." Hullen then realized what he said "Oops." Quinton then stood up and said "I knew you hated me! You used me!" The judge then said "Quinton is innocent all charges are dropped. But Hullen.. Hullen.." "What your honor?" "You are to relinquish your role as Deputy principal, because the entire court finds you guilty! I sentence you to 34 years in prison. And the role of Deputy at the school will go to Hector Galloway. Retired head of History." Quinton was released from his handcuffs and went over to HG and said "So HG, you don't plan on getting me arrested again do you?" HG laughed and said "Unlike Hullen I respect you and your decisions. I followed your career in the NOL. And I actually care." Quinton smiled and said "That's all I wanted to hear." Quinton walked out and he walked home. Revenge on Quinton As Dr Quinton was doing work in his office he got a phone call, he then answered it and heard a familiar voice "Turn your TV on Quinton." As Quinton turned the TV on news reporters were swarming the Jail. The reporter frantic with stress, then saying "Breaking news from Begs Jail, former disgraced teacher Gregor Hullen has been reported missing from the premises with a note left behind saying 'I'm coming for you Quinton..'" Quinton then said into the phone "I'm not scared anymore. Do you worst Hullen." Quinton slammed his phone down and called all teachers to his office and said Hullen was after him again. "What are we going to do, put the school on lockdown?" "No. Let him come. He wants me.. He'll get me." "The jail is an 1hour away by foot.." said Kari. "Listen guys. He lied to all of us. He is going to pay for messing around with me." "What will we tell the other students?" "Nothing. They mustn't know." Quinton then dismissed them which made them uneasy. Quinton then walked out of his office and onto the oval. Quinton stepped onto the oval and saw all the kids running around happily. Quinton's phone rang, he answered it "It's about to happen." Quinton looked on to see Hullen was hiding in the bushes. "Come out of hiding you prick.." said Quinton. "I've been waiting for this moment." "What if I hurt the ones you love the most.." "There is nothing left to take! You can't hurt me anymore!." Quinton hung up his phone and walked around the oval. Hullen then pounced out of the bush and tackled Quinton to the ground, Quinton laughing at him saying "There is nothing you can do to hurt me anymore." The kids looking on to see the two grown men fighting. Hullen then said "I'm going to hurt you. So badly your wife won't even notice you." Hullen pulled out a gun and aimed it at Quinton. Quinton shouted to the kids on the oval "Get inside! NOW! GO MOVE GET INSIDE!" The oval cleared in a matter of moments, accept for the few who loved to see gore. Quinton then reached for Hullen's gun and was hit with the stock part of it. Quinton let out a grunt and head butted him in the gut. Hullen on the ground in pain, Quinton held his gun to him and said "You almost killed me.." Hullen then got up again and attacked Quinton, this time the two tried to both throw the gun away, but both pulling the trigger and sending bullets into the air. The sound ricochet. Hullen dropped his gun and grabbed Quinton's leg and twisted it. Causing a familiar snap for Quinton. Quinton screamed in agony as he clutched his knee just above his medial ligament and he was frozen with fear. Hullen wiping blood away from his lip and picked up his gun and shot Quinton in the gut. Quinton screamed again.. The pain caused Quinton to turn to his belly. Hullen looked up and saw Kari right in front of him. Quinton was trying to crawl away. Kari punched Hullen so hard he fell to the ground. Kari then kneeled beside him and said "He said he would come after you again Greg. You didn't listen.." Kari kicked him in the ribs and rushed over to Quinton, who was still trying to crawl away. "Quinton stop moving..You're only making it worse.." The police then came and arrested Hullen again. Quinton was then taken away to hospital. He was cleared on any serious knee injury, and he had successful surgery to remove the bullet and repair the structures that were ruined by the bullet. Death in Prison Hullen was sitting in his cell after his court hearing when someone walked in. "Ha, looks like the deputy principal, couldn't boss his way around the judge and we know that judge has sentenced people to worse. Figures cause you suck." "What'd you want?" He tried to get up but he was pushed down into the ground. "You shot our friend.." "Who Quinton? Friend? Likely! Who cares about him.." The man grabbed Hullen's throat and tightened his grip, he then picked up his weapon and said "You.. Hurt him. Now we hurt you.." Hullen was then thrown at a wall before he said "I did what I thought I had to.." "No! You wanted to ruin a career and send him to jail for a crime he didn't commit. The thing about us is that he was our doctor and he treated most of us, and the last thing you'll ever see is the barrel of a gun in your eyes.." and he was then shot in the head and then left for dead.